New Story,Twilight and The vampire Diaries
by NewNoon88
Summary: New story about love!Hello this is a story about Bella and Edward.Isabella is the sister of the brothers Salvator. What will happen? All are people in this story. Hope you like it. Do not know much English language and sorry if there are mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

_I remember the time the time that we had_

_I remember the things that use to make you mad_

_And I wish I could turn back the time_

_And I wish I wouldn't cry every night_

_I remember the time_

Isabella had come home again in the Mystic Falls. Who would have guessed that this summer will bring in Forks? Who would have guessed he would find love in such a small town? Who would have guessed that there would leave his heart? Nobody! So many wanted to see at least the last time, so many wanted to forgive her, at least not to divide the poor. But he was proud and that pride prevented him. Crying in the nights alone in bed for him. Until now it was understood love, but now he knew what that word meant. Indeed, you can experience the indescribable happiness, but you can experience the indescribable pain that she felt at the moment

What had happened there? One night at a party in Jessica was drunk, so it assumed, because frankly do not remember anything from that night, but Alice, which was befriended and told everything in detail. How he had found the Edward in bed with James! At first could not believe this. It was just absurd, would never have cheated him, and loved him too much. But the facts argued otherwise. Edward was mad and wanted to kill James and would have done if his brother Emmett was not it stopped in time. The next day, when, Alice told her, they went with the intention to speak with him. But he did not want to hear a word of it. Refer to her as soon as bad as not to miss it humiliated in the extreme.

_- I thought you were different. - We remember his words and his voice were filled with pain, watching her with disgust. - But who would have guessed that eventually will go a whore.__  
__Isabella felt terribly offended by that word. There was no one. He could not call it so. Came her to a slap his crash, but left her humiliated, because he knew how he was wounded male pride. A man would never share with another woman.__  
__- How could you betray me the hell? - Shouted enraged. - How could you sleep with each other, after claiming how much she loved me? - The last he had spoken with complete hatred. - I do not want to see you again.__  
__- Edward ... - Tried to speak, Isabella, but her voice was so quiet that he did not know whether he had heard her request, which was filled with pain. Trying not to collapse before it._

_- Do not want to get close, to touch me, let me start talking. - Listing all the hate. - Forget that I ever existed, and I'll forget that you ever existed.  
- Edward, pleases. - Utter quiet, Isabella, already tears were running down her face, which could not be trying to stop.  
- Do not ask me. - Uttered, Edward, squeeze my eyes hard and opened them again. - Between us all over.  
With that he left, Isabella alone in the rain, which relentlessly wet in January and he went inside the house._

Oh, obviously not fulfilled its promise. After a few days, Edward not to miss it publicly humiliated. Unfortunately, the girl you had a girlfriend, Angela, was a friend and Edward and Alice and had to be seen. Apparently he thought that she was never hurt and wanted to hurt her as much as possible. Once she was so strong clenched her hand that hurt until January and stayed red.  
Isabella swallowed pain inside her and sighed heavily. Now, far from it and it couldn't hurt. On the one hand was glad not to see it because it does not stand to look this hatred, but on the other, her hurt, because you no longer see it.

- Bella? - Heard the voice of his brother, Stephen her crying and she turned in his direction.  
- Hey. - He smiled at the girl.  
- By Elena will come out, you want to come with us? - Asked her because she did not want to stay alone in this house, because he felt that something was wrong with her. It was somehow too sad and wants to lighten.  
- Yes, why not. - According to his sister.  
- Okay, I'll wait below. - Told her, as he smiled and left the room, and she nodded.  
Isabella rose from his chair and went to the closet, having a white jacket and a huge заслиза stairs.  
The house they live in was quite big and nice, one of the best in town after the mayor's house Lockwood. Family Salvator be respected by all people in this town because their father, Peter was very Salvator contributed to the development of the city.  
Isabella rode in bmv her brother and headed for the city, because their house is located just at the end of the city.

- Really what's going on with you? - Asked finally, not passed to Stefan knows.  
- Please? - Asked confused, Isabella.  
- You look ... I do not know, but I have a feeling that something happened while you were in Forks. Am I right? - Asked impatiently.  
- Nothing wrong with me. - Lied to Bella, having forced him to smile.  
Stefan looked at her and judging was quiet for a moment. Parked car to the bar, which went regularly and went inside. Saw Elena, Carolyn and Bonnie sat at a table and they headed for them.  
- Stefan, Bella. - Surprise spoke, Elena, looking at Bella. They were very good friends, even from small and near Bella, Helen went with Stephen and Isabella was glad for them because it really was obvious how much he loved.

- Hello. - Replied, smiling Bella.  
Elena stood up and immediately embraced her.  
- You can tell. - Remarked, Elena. - How spend the summer?  
- Okay. - Shrugged casually, Bella.  
Bonnie and Caroline exchanged glances.  
- Oh, come on. - Exclaimed the disappointed, Carolyn. - You can not be spent, not so boring. - Sullen girl is because he loved gossip.  
- Stefan can tell us little. - Giggled is Bonnie, looking at him.  
- It will disappoint you because I do not know. - He answered honestly and all sat at the table.  
- Really, nothing interesting happened. - Tried to convince them, Bella. - What about you, how we spend? - Asked trying to change the subject for them.  
- Well, it was not bad. - Said cheerfully, Carolyn. - In Paris was really very nice.  
- Oh, Caroline, never modest, tells her about the Frenchman who was downloading it. - Laughed merrily, Elena and Stephen and Isabella looked at her with interest, Bonnie laughed.  
So spent the afternoon together, discussing the who, what, last summer. Since last year, finished school all had already enrolled in universities in the city, which was also quite prestigious. This was their company that much loved, and now as Isabella thought only Matt was missing.  
- And where is Matt? - Asked interested, Isabella.  
- Well, it should be in them. - Said Elena. - Said he had some work and could not come.

Already passed the last three weeks of late summer and had to begin university. Isabella was sitting on the couch in the living room and Stefan sought a book in the library. Yes, had his library. Uncle them, Zach was in the kitchen and made dinner. As I sat on the couch and watching TV, Isabella, I suddenly heard someone unlocking the front door and stared at her.  
- Zack? - Call it high, and Isabella became cautious, looking still alarmed at the door that is opened and then saw who went in and could not believe.  
- Damon! - Exclaimed shocked Isabella.  
- Good evening, sister. - Speaking with wit, the greater her brother, turning to her. - Are not you happy to see me?  
- What are you doing here? - Asked staring at him, Isabella.  
- Apparently not happy. - Concludes with irony Damon and put the bag on the ground, holding. - I went back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me._

_No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home._

Isabella still could not believe that Damon really is back and stared at him.  
- Dad with you? - asked the girl timidly.  
- No. - Said simply, Damon. - Oh, come on, do not you hold me? - Asked her indignant reaction  
Isabella hesitated, but then undone to him and hugged him.  
- Well, that's enough warm welcome. - He said with irony and away from she.  
- Dinner ... - Speaks to Zack when he came in the room, but froze at the sight of Damon. - You!  
- Yes, me. - responded Damon. - Hi uncle Zach. You have not changed much.  
- Like you. - Replied stiffly, Zach. - Do you have decided to go home?

- Oh, yes. - Answered him, Damon and Isabella watched them. - What better than to return home. - He said, but again with some irony. Always spoke with wit and irony, he thought sadly, Isabella.

- Almost believed you. - Said Zach watching him suspiciously. - How long you going to stay?  
- Is now persecuting me? - Asked impassively, Isabella Damon and swallowed. - I think you loved me. - Made up of offensive, Damon.  
- Very funny. - Replied disdainfully, Zach. - What really here? What plan you created this time? - Asked and Damon looked mockingly.  
- Actually, nobody. - He said it. - I decided to spend more time with my sister and my brother ... and with you. - Added cautiously, and smiled at him.  
- Oh, God forbid. - Replied, looking at him incredulously Zach and Damon smiled.  
- Damon? - Spoke shocked voice of Stephen.  
- Hey, little brother. - He replied grinning, Damon. - And dad is not with me. - Added he knew that he would have asked him and Stephen looked at him confused.  
Stefan went to him and hugged him.  
- Glad to see you. - Said merrily, Stefan.  
- Well, dinner is ready. - Inform them, Zack.  
- Let's eat. - Said cheerfully, Damon and Stefan laughed.

The four headed towards the huge dining room and sat on the big table. Zack and served them all sat down to eat.  
- So what's new in Mystic Falls? - Asked curiously, Damon, and drank a sip of wine.  
- Nothing interesting here. - Said it, Stephen. - By Isabella is enrolled in universities, tomorrow soil. - Informed him and Damon raised his eyebrows.  
- Well, someone should have learned in the family. - Said cheerfully, Damon.  
- And you can learn as long as you wanted it. - Told him, Zach. - But you decided to go by another way. - Complement and Stephen and Isabella looked at each other and looked at Zac Damon seriously.  
- Which of you, you do not like. - Concluded Damon.  
- Yes, I do not like the idea to go and kill. - Said ironically, Zach. - I'm sure and Isabella and Stefan do not like.  
- They do not complain as you. - Snapped it up, Damon.  
- Yes, but I have the power to take care of you, given me you dad until gone. - Said he, Zach.  
- Oh, Zac, and am a big enough alone to take care of my self. - Said he, as he was already tired of arguing about the same.  
- Do you? - Asked quietly to him, Zach.

- Hem. - Call, Stefan, to stop this discussion depressant. - Isabella spent her summer in Forks, where aunt Cecilia. - Explain it, Stefan.  
- And how is our aunt Cecilia? - Asked and looked at Damon, Isabella. - Still pouring alcohol?  
Isabella looked at him fixedly. Yes, Cecilia had problems with alcohol. Began to drink and died from their uncle, Ricardo. But he had to speak so directly?  
- Stop it. – Angry said Zack. - Try to talk a little reluctant.  
- What? - Asked angry Damon to. - It's true, why should telling lies that everything is wrong with her? Jump you wonder how all gone? - Looked up to her with surprise.  
- Well I decided that I need some variety. - Said his Bella and really so I was a disinterested Damon raised his eyebrows.  
- What about you? - Asked timidly, Isabella and looked uncertain as Zack, but wanted to know what he did during those two years. Five years it had no, calls only occasionally and in this understanding that is still alive.

- Well, to me is quite interesting. - Said, Damon and seeing their faces uncertain grinned. - Come on, I'm still alive.  
- Yes. - Swallowed a lump in her breast, Isabella. As to holding sucks, no matter how he did not care about anything, she loved him, not dependent on all the crazy things he did.  
- And how is that point? - Asked hesitantly, Stefan.  
- Great. - Said simply, Damon. - Full of adrenaline.  
- Yeah, sure is great to step away from death. - Said disgusted, Zach.  
- As to your weird uncle, Zack, I'm telling the truth. - He replied with a smile, Damon. - I like my work. - Began to explain it. - Makes you feel ... amazing. - Finally added, trying to find the right word. - That to kill nasty bastards who deserve death, makes me feel good. - Uttered, but Isabella noticed a strange sort of change in his face, as if felt any pain. But Damon Salvator to show his pain? Never!  
- Hmm. - Muttered contraction, Zach.  
- Where do you live actually? - Asked Stephen.  
- I have an apartment in New York but not many stand there. When I have a task rather walks around the hotel. - Said he, Damon.  
- And what was your last job? - Asked Isabella, looking at him hesitantly.  
- I had to kill one type. - Replied calmly, Damon.  
- Don and I doubt that you did. - Said yogurt, Zach.

- Actually I'm not. - Admitted Damon and the three looked at him surprised. - Too clever is  
- Really? - Asked incredulously, Zach.  
- Yes. - Replied, Damon, but this time seriously.  
Once finished with dinner, Isabella and Zack went to bed, but Stefan and Damon were in the living room, as you poured out in a whiskey.  
- How long you going to stay? - Asked him seriously, Stephen.  
- I do not know. - Said he, Damon. - Depends on how long it will take.  
- Do you have any news from Dad? - Asked him, Stefan.  
- Yes. - Said casually. - Last, as far as I know was in Egypt.  
- What is there? - Ask again.  
- You ask too many questions. - Snapped it up, Damon.  
- Search for killer of mother, right? - Asked Stephen without his attention.  
- Yes. - He answered calmly.  
- And any success? - Asked bitterly, Stefan.  
- How to know, do not walk in coned it. - Said his sour, Damon

- When will finally be realized. - Conspiracies, but this time angrily, Stefan. - When you will realize?  
- It does not know personally. - Said thoughtfully, Damon. - Never.  
- So you like to work for the FBI? - Asked him, Stefan.  
- If I did not like, I'd go back five years ago. - He replied indignantly, Damon.  
- Why do not you kill your last order? - Keep asking, Stefan.  
- Because it was quite difficult. - Said it seriously, Damon.  
- Oh my God. - Exclaimed suddenly, Stefan, angry and Damon looked confused. - Are here for him. If it was not associated with any task, you would not be here.  
- Good, little brother quickly began to get it. - Praise him with irony, Damon.  
- How can you ... - Began to accuse him pissed Stefan seeking the right word. - Such a selfish fool. How can so do not you care for your family? - Damon no longer looked at him mockingly. - Jesus, Damon, when turned into an arrogant son of a bitch?

- Many thanks for the compliments, Stefan. - Said slowly, Damon, watching him with a poker face. - Maybe my question as a father, told the truth that he is not my real father. Maybe I understand why so many hate me and loves you.  
- Do not talk nonsense. - Be angry, Stefan. - He never you hated. Loved equally. - Tried to beat him, in his head.  
- Do not make me laugh. - Uttered derisively, Damon. - Of course he hates me, after his beloved wife is unfaithful to god knows who. And if you ask me. - Looked at him blankly, Damon, shrugged his shoulders disinterested. - He do not seek the murderer of our mother, but rather getting drunk with alcohol to death and sleep, which his fall prostitute.  
Stefan looked deadly livid. He came to hit him for what he said. He knew that he and his father always had controversy, but it hates Bash ... do not believe it, but Damon his fancy. It is true that one day quarreled violently and then their father in rage, Damon told the truth that he is not real father. Stefan could not believe what they have heard then, and Isabella knew nothing about it and decided to not mention it.

- What? - Asked mockingly, Damon, looking at how it was pissed off his brother. - Will not you hit me?  
- No. - Replied quietly, Stephen, is reticent to really make it. - No, but I think correctly.  
- Come on, stop with these serious issues now, eh? - Asked Damon, as he was already sick of it.  
- I go to bed, it was late. - Said Stephen.  
- Good. - Shrugged disinterested, Damon and went to pour another whiskey and sat on the couch and stared into the fire in the fireplace that was burning.  
He hated his father that he hated him for an error that was made by his mother. She had lied, saying that the child is his, but one time she was admitted, recalling his words at least according to his father. But the moment did not have to think about it. He had to think about how God was going to seduce the wife of the mayor in order to obtain the necessary information that was needed for that bastard.


End file.
